The Spunky New Girl
by Amber Nikole Leigh
Summary: This is a redo of the previous one. I think it may start off too slow so please let me know what you think by leaving a review.
1. The News

The Spunky New Girl

**A/N: Please take the time to write a review. I do not own OHSHC, just the OCs. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

I was in my room helping Analise with her hob applications while the rest of the gang lounged around my room when my mom knocked."Can I come in Jamie?"  
I mumbled a yea as I answered a question for Analise. When she sat on my bed Analise looked at my mom and noticed something a bit different about her.  
"Do you want us to leave Miss Amanda?"  
My mom shook her head, "No sweetheart. This has as much of an impact on you and the rest of the gang as much as it affects Jamie." At this point we had all looked at Mom.  
"Okay, what's going on Mom?"  
"Well, you know my boyfriend, Sion?"  
"You two have dated for a while, so my answer is yes. I do know of him."  
Mom rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Don't be a smartass. Anyway, you know how he took me out last night," she paused to see me slowly nod before she continued, "well, he kind of asked me a very important question..." I could feel my eyes go wide as I realize what kind of question this rich man asked my mom. I wasn't thinking when I asked, "What question?"  
My mom giggled. She actually giggled, she never giggles."He asked me to marry him!" she said as she clapped her hands. I felt my jaw drop. "I take it you said yes Miss Amanda."  
"Yes, Ana, I did."


	2. The Details

The Spunky New Girl

A/N: Please take the time to write a review. I do not own OHSHC, just the OCs. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Two **

**(3rd Person POV)**  
**-Two days after wedding-**

Seven really beautiful teenagers sat in Jamie's living room as the two attractive adults sat on the couch. Analise -or Ana as everyone in the room calls her- the tall, willowy girl who occupies one of the window seats has bobby-cut brown hair with storm grey eyes.  
While Emma, a unsually small girl -for the age of 20; Ana's age- with only bangs as hair -thats how short the rest of her hair is- with pink tips and silver blue eyes sits in Ana's lap.  
As, Josh, a quiet boy with cinnamon colored hair and golden eyes sits at their feet.  
Collin, a boy with pitch-black hair and eyes just as dark stands against the wall with his arms crossing his chest.  
As the twins, Grace and Andrew, sit on either side of Jamie on the couch. The twins had the same electric blue eyes, but the sister dyes her hair black with blue in it while her older brother keeps his natural mustard yellow hair.

Andrew was the first to break the silence, "Okay, we all are very happy for you two. The wedding was beautiful by the way..."  
"Suck up.." mumbled Grace. Andrew eyed his little sister while he continued, "But, we are concerned about you sending Jamie away." The whole gang nodded their agreement.  
"I know Andrew. But Sion and I want her to have a better education and broaden her horizon, you can say."  
"No offense, we understand. We just don't like the idea of her staying in a foreign country all alone, while you two are on your honeymoon then straight to work all over the world." Stated the usually quiet Collin.  
Amanda nodded while Sion started, "We know, that's why one of you will be going with her."  
Everyone just looked at him, then at each other. "I say either Emma or Ana should go..." volunteered Grace. "I can't go. My mom needs help with her new baby. I'm the only one who can stay with her to help." says the small 20-year-old.  
"I guess that leaves me. Looks like I'm going to Japan!" She shoots an enthusiastic fist in the air and gets a few whoops from around the room.

**(Jamie's POV)**

I walked everyone to the door, except for Ana, that is. Ana had moved from her seat at the window to sit next to me.  
"Alright, what are the details for our move to Japan?" I rolled my eyes at her bluntness. Sion chuckled as he answered, " Well you will have a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. You will also have a driver, her name is Mine (pronounced Me-nay) by the way, and it is nonnegotiable for you Jamie. If you want to go anywhere you either let Mine drive you or she walks with you, at least until you are familiar with the area.." He pointed at me when I opened my mouth to protest, then I shrugged my agreement when he finished. "Each of you will have a credit card that will have plenty of money to spend on food and whatever you see fit -rent is already taken care of for six months-. Now the topic of schooling.." "Wow Sion you really are giving all the details..." I state with a sweat drop. HE chuckled and nodded.  
"Well your my daughter now. Its my job to make sure you are comfortable and taken care of. Anyway, you will be attending Ouran Private Academy. Your apartment is a few blocks away so you can walk, and yes without Mine. You are going to wear the girls' uniform, no arguments. I want your word you will wear it no matter what." the look he gave me made me nod a promise without really thinking about it I have a bad feeling about the uniform "Good. Now I understand you both are well-educated in Japanese." We both nod "Now Analise, I would like for you to attend college, but you don't have too. I just figure it would be something to do while Jamie is at school."  
"I will look at the local colleges in the area. If none appeal to me, I'm sure I can find something to do."  
Sion nodded. _So much information. This is too fast...I bet my eyes would look like swirls if this was an anime..._ I chuckle to myself.  
"So when so we leave?" I ask as I sway a bit. I felt Ana's cool hand as we looked at my mother for the answer.  
_She looks so happy. She is absolutely glowing. If she is happy, so am I._ "You leave tomorrow night." I nod as I get up to get some water.


	3. The Arrival-1-The House

"Its official...I hate airports.." I exhale the breath I didn t know I was holding as Ana and I went through security. Ana chuckles, as we turn around to wave our final good-byes to everyone. "If you hate airports your going to hate the plane." states the ever-wise Ana as she pats my back. I roll my eyes." How long will we be flying?" I side-glanced at my companion and saw a slight grin on her lips _T__his woman is enjoying my misery...revenge will come your way Ana..._ "Oh, about 14 hours, depending on the weather and all that." I whimper as we board the plane into our First Class seats. _I guess this is a bad place to be if your scared of heights...yay me_

**-Bout 14 hours later-**

"You know, I didn t realize how creepy it is to have so many people stare at you..." said an attractive brunette to a very sickly green faced girl, who happened to have one arm slung over the shoulders of the taller woman. When the younger one didn t reply, the brunette looked down and sighed and headed to the nearest bathroom.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Thanks for that Ana. I feel soooo much better!" Jamie said as she spun in a circle as they headed toward the baggage claim area. "Not if you keep spinning, you won t." Jamie spun around and stuck her tounge out at her friend as she gracefully tripped over her own foot and fell into the person in front of her. Ana started laughing. "Serves you right for not respecting your elders." I could see the smartass remark going through Jamie's head, but when she opened her mouth we heard our names being shouted. We looked at each other as we headed to a tall woman wth really long auburn hair. "That must be Mine." says a suddenly serious Jamie. I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the bulletin, Miss Obvious." I laugh as I get a glare and a shove for a response.


	4. The Arrival-2-The Uniform

"Thanks for picking us up, Mine." I said as we slid into the back seat of the fancy car. I caught a smile from our blue eyed driver in the review mirror, "Its cool, boss." I smirked at that as I turned to Ana. "How come you don't call me that?" I saw her roll her eyes. "So, Mine. Whats the plan?" "Well, Boss starts school the day after tomorrow. So, rest, I guess." she said as she shrugged.

A few minutes later the car pulled up into a decent looking parking garage(if they can be decent looking). Mine lead the way to the apartment that was a few stories high. When they reached the door, Mine opened it with a "Welcome to your home, ladies." and stepped aside so the beauty of the room was shown to Ana and Jay (Jamie s nickname) in one fell swoop.

We walked into a living room that had two floor to ceiling windows with beautiful cobalt blue curtains. It also had decent amount of shelves that held books, movies, trinkets, pictures of the gang and the newlyweds. The kitchen was a chef s paradise, thats all I can think to describe of it. I looked at Ana and then Mine. "Dude, you see where we get to live, right?" I felt, more than saw the nod that Ana gave to me in response. "Well Boss, your uniform will be delivered here tomorrow. Your mom sent your measurements, so the tailor knew what size uniform to make for you. Now I suggest you two rest. That jet lag will get to you in a few. Later." I barely heard the door close behind Mine as I walked into one of the rooms, tossed my luggage to the floor and face-planted the bed. And I was out like a light.

**-Next Day-**

I had just poured my coffee as someone knocked on the door. I sighed as I walk to answer. "Yes?" " I have a delivery for a Miss Stone?" "Ah. Thanks." I say as I take the rather big bag(you know the bags that look like garbage bags that you pull over fancy dresses and such, yeah that kind of bag. Bite me, I forgot the name of the blasted thing.) that hung on a hanger. _Hm, must be the uniform _I lay it on the back of the couch as I head to Jay's room, "Hey, I think your uniform just arrived. Come open it. I wanna see what it looks like." I heard a muffled reply as I walked into the living room and sat in a really comfy chair the color of red wine.

I walked into the room and looked at the bag on the back of the couch. "This it?" I asked as I picked it up, and got a nod from Ana. I shrug as I unziped the bag-thing.

All I saw was her jaw drop in shock. I tilted my head sidways a bit. "What?" my question must have woke her from her shocked state cause the next thing I know, she is running into her room and yelling into what must be her phone, so I get up and lean against her door jam and listen. "There is no way in hell that I am wearing that thing you think is a dress!" Silence for a moment. "I know I said that...no...wait. Please Mom. No. Ugh! Fine. Love you too. Yea, bye." I raise an eyebrow as I sip my coffee. She looks at me. "You better not laugh." _Ok, curiosity, peaked_. "It can't be that bad." She points to her bed, so I sit and she leaves her room a moment and comes back with the uniform.

I stand in my doorway as I unzip and show the thing I would have to wear to school the next day, and every balsted day after that, o Ana. She didn' laugh. I could tell she wanted to and it was killing her not too. I saw her eyes light up with it. I pointed at her in warning. She sipped her coffee before she looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Hey, don't point at me. I don't have to go in public wearing a de-feathered BigBird." I glared at her as she walked out my room.


	5. First Day of School-1

**Me: I am so sorry that I haven't done any author notes or anything of the sort.  
Jamie: And your excuse would be..?  
Me: I don't have a computer so I have to weddle my way into my mom's house to use the computer. *Tear* Sad I know...  
Ana: You gonna do the disclaimer, or should I?  
Me: *Waves to go-head*  
Ana: Amber doesn't own OHSHC, just the OCs, like me.  
Jame: AND ME! Don't forget to review! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**BANG!BANG!**

I heard the noise coming from my door, but I just glared at it and turned over and pulled the blankets over my head. Next thing I know, freezing cold air rushes over me. I just eye at the culprit with utter distain. "What the hell Ana?!" I see her roll her eyes just as she starts for my bedroom door. "Don't give me that. Hurry up and get ready for school. Breakfast is almost done." I groan as I roll out of bed and head to my huge dresser and pull out some underwear and head to the bathroom for a scolding hot shower.

I walked back into my room rubbing my head towel through my hair when I walk into my closet to eye the uniform I had to wear. _I can t believe I have to wear that thing...serves me right for making a promise...damn it._ I put on a black tank top and some green shorts before I put on the dress. As I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair to the best of my abilities, which is just running my fingers through it and giving it a mussed look. Which is all I could do considering the fact my hair is barely touching my shoulders. I huff at my reflection and holler out at Ana, "I swear if you laugh at me or make a sarcastic or smart-ass comment, I will cut you off from coffee for a whole week!" I waited for a reply. "I'll be good!" I gave myself a smug smile in the mirror before heading to the kitchen.

_OK, be good. Coffee is on the is our fiend. Coffee keeps you happy and warm on the inside. Be good! _As soon as I pep-talked myself into being good, Jamie walked out. I cocked my head to the side as I commented. "You actually don't look that bad." And she really didn t. The pale yellow of the dress made her honey colored skin glow, while the collar of the dress accented how slender her neck was, as her mussed raven hair***** framed her heart shaped face. Jamie is the type of girl who is beautiful without make-up. Her eyelashers are so long and thick, she looks like she is wearing eyeliner, and her lips are a natural pink. The dress also showed off how toned her legs are, but istead of wearin the Mary-Janes, she was wearing her neon green high top converse. And her eyes could put emeralds to shame, but her eyes showed her emotions. Shefocsed her piercing eyes on me, as she asked with much irritation, "Whats for breakfast?" I felt my eye twitch. I gave her a half-hearted shru as I grabbed my coffee news paper and headed toward the living room to sit in the self-claimed red chair.

I rolled my eyes at her as she grabbed her morning things and headed to the living. I look in the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice. As I was grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage, I felt my phone ring.  
"'Ello?"  
"Its Mine. I'm downstairs. Your gonna be late if you don't hurry."  
" Ugh. Alright. I'm coming. Bye." I looked longingly at the plate of food before I walked out of the living room and headed for the door. _Time to turn the school upside down._ I smirked as I slid into the car.

* * *

**Me: * Ok you know how raven's wings have that irridescent colors mixed with the black when the sun hits them? Like the purple and greenish colors? Yeah, Jamie's hair is lik that, but its more subtle. And its natual ^^**

**Jamie: Yes its natural. And why would you make my hair so complicated?  
Me: Its not complicated, its different and pretty.  
Jamie: Alright, alright. Smooth your feathers.**

**Ana: Anyway. Please stay tuned for the next episode ^^ *waves***


	6. First Day of School-2

**me: Woah, this is the longest chapter so far! Woot!  
Jamie: I think I have a bruise from bumping into Ponytail...  
me: Should've watched where you were going than.  
Jamie: Shut up. Do the disclaimer all ready.  
me: Duh. I do not own OHSHC, I do own any OCs so yeah. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Its pink...the school is blasted pink. Who in their right minds, would make a school pink?_ I feel myself sweat-drop as I look at my new school for the first time. _I can sorta understand the clock tower, but pink? Really?_ I shook my head as I walked through the front gates of Ouran Academy. I stopped one of the other yellow poof balls where the main office was and headed straight for it. After I got my schedule and school map from a nice old lady, I set on my little adventure to find my class in room 2-A.

I hear the bell ring to go to class, so I put my book in my bag and start for my class in room 1-D. But as usual, everyone is scared of me, so naturally everyone avoids eye contact and even physical contact. Out of fear of being hurt. _Man, I feel like Moses parting the blasted red sea..._  
I feel a deep sigh exit my body as I close my eyes for a moment and had a shock when someone bumps into my arm and mumbles a sorry and kept walking. I heard the hush of the other students, but I shook my head and kept walking until I heard, "Hey, you!Wait!" _Must be a girl catching up with her friends or something._ My head shot up when I felt someone grab my blazer sleeve. "I was talking to you, Ponytail." I looked over the shorter person's shoulder when I heard the other students gasp and stop to see what would happen. "Yea? Well, you might want to keep walking if you don't want people to talk." As I spoke, I looked down into a heart shaped face that was framed with short raven hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Then I notice her lips twitch and stretch into a grin.  
"I don't give a rat's ass what other people say. If what I do is more interesting than their own lives, then they have a problem, not me." I raise an eyebrow at the green-eyed beauty. 'Anyway, I had two questions." I nodded to give her the go-head. "OK. One: Is that your natural hair color?" I felt my eyebrows furrow together in confusion as I nodded my head yes. Her smile got bigger, "Cool. Now question two: where the hell is class 2-A?" I smirked, and the students that stopped to watch us all gasped in fear and I could make out suggestions like "...she's dead..." and "...run girl run..." she must have heard some of the comments cause she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she glared at her school map and class schedule. "You 're knew then? Well, class 2-A is up those stairs and it'll be the second door on your left." She looked at the stairs huffed. "Well, hot damn. I almost had it. Thanks, Ponytail." She starts to walk off then she looks over her shoulder with a -what I'll guess is a flirtatious smirk, "Your rocking that ponytail, Ponytail. See ya 'round!" She walked off with a backwards wave as she went up the stairs. I the end of my ponytail and then let go when I heard, "Do guys see that, the Walking Blizzard is blushing?!" I glared at everyone as I headed toward my class.

I looked up at the 2-A class sign. The tardy bell had already rung, so now I'm late on my first day. Yay. _Ana, ain t gonna be too happy about that...I hope Ponytail wasn't late._ I took a deep breath and slid open the door and walked into a room that was in session. I stood in the doorway, waiting for the teacher to notice me. I could feel every pair of eyes on me, I didn't like it. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but I'm the new student..." the teacher looked at me and held out her hand for my class slips and read them as she motioned me to stand in front of everyone. She nodded as she addressed the class. "So, class, it would seem we have a knew student from America. This is Jamie Woods. Miss Woods, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. " Not really, ma'am." the teacher eyed me weirdly before she continued. 'OK, since I'm not in the mood and everyone really needs to hear this lesson, you all can ask Miss Woods any questions you have for her in your own time. Now you will sit next to Tamaki. Raise your hand." I saw a blonde boy raise his hand. I headed toward the empty desk next to him and sat. I pulled out a book andstarted reading.

All throughout class, I could feel Blonde staring at me. After four subjects of feeling nothing but his eyes on me, I was ready to snap as soon as the lunch bell rang. **DING DING.** _Finally..._ I turned my head toward Blonde. "Excuse me, Tamaki was it?" I asked with a smile. His smile could've lit a small country, but that didn't sway me, I continued to smile as I spoke. "Well, Tamaki. If I feel you staring at me again, I promise you I will beat your pretty boy face in until you can't see for a few months." I heard gasps from the girls and a chuckle from the four-eyed nerd behind him, as I got up to go find something to eat.

"So, Tamaki. Do you still want to invite our newest student to the Host Club today?" I asked my eccentric friend, who just happened to be in his corner of woe from the threat Miss Woods just gave him. "Kyoya, why does she hate me?" the blonde asked as he poked one of his mushrooms. I rolled my eyes. "You were staring at her. So, maybe, you made her feel uncomfortable and threatening you was her way of telling you to stop." "You are absolutly right! We must invite her and properly apoligize! Write a note and place it on her desk." _Why do I have to do it? Your the one who brought it upon yourself...even thought it was interesting to see her eyes go from emerald to the color of a fairy lake during a storm..and lets not forget Tamaki's face was hilarious._

When lunched ended, I found a note on my desk.

_ Dear Miss Woods,_  
_ The president of my club would like to invite you to Music Room 3 for tea and sweets. We hope to see you there. _  
_ -VP of the HC_

I raised my eyebrows at the invitation. I turned it over to see if anything was written on the back. Nothing. So I started to draw on the back. Blonde whimpered when I started. I turned my head and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He just shook his head and started poking a mushroom that randomly sprouted from nowhere. _If I have to sit by Mushroom Lord all year, this year is going to be interesting..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. Later! XD**


	7. First Day of School-3

**ShadowMan: Beelzenef and I will be doing the disclaimer since Amber is dealing with Jamie. So in that case, Jamie does not own OHSCH, only her OCs. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

At the end of classes Blonde and Creepy Four-Eyes all but ran out of class. I shrugged as I gathered all my things and headed for the stairs. I had to admit, I wanted to know what HC stands for...  
As I walked up the third flight of stairs, I saw someone in a clock, and under the cloak was the boys uniform for Ouran. _Is that a puppet? Oh, well I need directions, better to ask than to get lost._

I was walking back to my club room when I saw the yellow of a girls uniform and I slid into the shadows of a pillar, so as not to scar her. But the raven haired girl with fairy eyes kept walking toward me, I was filled with confusion. Then she spoke. "Excuse me ShadowMan. Can you give me directions to Music Room 3? I'm new and I don t want to get lost." I just stared at her for a moment, trying to let the fact that a girl is talking to me with no fear, sink in. I shook my head. "Beelzenef and I apologize. We did not mean to stare. Why are you trying to go to Music Room 3, if you don t mind me asking." I said as I lifted my cat puppet up, so Beelzenef could wave at the beauty. I felt my jaw drop when she took Beelzenef's little paw and shook it and chuckled.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Beelzenef, your kinda cute, for a puppet that is. Anyway, someone left a note on my desk after lunch saying something about the club president inviting me for tea and sweets and I was curious about what club it is." I looked at her.

"So you don't know what club it is, like the name or anything?" She shook her head.  
"No. They signed it with HC, so that piqued my curiosity. Are you in a club?"  
"Actually I am the president of the Black Magic Club." I saw her eyes light up with interest.  
"Now that sounds like fun. Do you mind if I stop by sometime and see what you got?" I nodded my head in response as well as shock. No one has every wanted to see my club before. She chuckled. "Music Room 3?" I pointed at the huge double doors behind her and she huffed and muttered a thanks as she turned and left. I look at Beelzenef "Looks like the school has finally got itself an interesting student. Things might get interesting around here."

I stood outside the huge doors and thought about Ponytail and ShadowMan for a minute. _They were both cute, in their own ways. A bit antisocial and reserved... _I shook my head to clear it as I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

**(No One's POV)**

The young men that were surrounded by girls looked toward the door that started opening and knew what the person was experiencing as they opened the door. They would see bright white lights and would have rose petals floating toward the young mens' guest. The seven boys had turned their heads to welcome the new guest and was a bit shocked to have the door slam shut as soon as it started opening. The boys looked at each other and excused themselves from their guests to huddle in front of the door. A boy who looked no older than an elementary schooler looked at a really tall man with black hair. "I wonder what happened." The older looking boy just nodded.  
Just as they were about to debate they heard a muffled girl s voice coming from the other side.  
"My curiosity isn't piqued that much to be blinded by light and assaulted by freaking rose petals!" they heard her start to stomp off when a tall blonde boy looked at a pair of twins "You two will go get her and bring her back here." He muttered it as he turned to the guests and spoke so they all could hear. "I am so sorry my princesses, but the club is shutting down early today. It would seem something has come up." The other club members looked at each other with shock, as the twins slipped out to go play catch.

"What kind of freaking club needs to have such bright lights pointed at the blasted door for? I mean come on..." I was heading toward the stairs when I felt arms go under mine to lift me up.  
"Target..."  
"Acquired.." said too similar voices. They started to carry me in the direction I had just came from.  
"What the hell? Put me down!" I tried to kick or punch but they stayed out of my reach.  
"Can t. Boss told us to get you." they said in unison. Then I was through the too white lights and the too perfumed air into an old music room that held five other boys. When they set me down, I turned on them.

The twins looked at the girl with eyes like a predator. And when she spoke, her voice was so sweet that no one could really detect the venom laced in her tone, but the twins, really tall boy and the one with galssses all heard it, and looked at each other with slight fear in their eyes. "Who is your boss exactly?" She slowly started walking toward the twins and they both pointed to the blonde boy with violet eyes.

I turned and kept my composure, barely that is. "So, Tamaki, you're the boss , so that makes you the president of the club. It was quite clever of you to keep your name out of the note you left on my desk. It made me curious enough to come check this place out. Now would you come here for a second?" When he was reluctant, I added a smile. "I have a gift for you Pretty Boy." That got him to get into reach. I couldn t help what I did. What did I do you ask?

I slapped him.

* * *

**Tamaki: WAAAAA! Why did she slap me?! Mamma, do something!  
me: You kinda were asking for that slap. Besides, Mamma hasn't been introduced yet so he can't help you *smug smile*  
Jamie: Please stay tuned for the next chapter to find out why I slapped PrettyBoy and if I decide to hang out with the club. Until then, Peace!**


	8. Meeting the Host Club

**me: Man, for chapters in less than 3 days! I am a beast!  
Jamie: *Rolls eyes* When do I get to go home and eat?  
me: When you get up and leave?  
Ana: As long as she is home before dark. Anyway, Amber does not own OHSHC, only the OCs, like me and the others to come!  
Jamie: Thanks Ana. Well, readers, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

All the boys looked at the girl who now showed her anger. The boy who was more feminine couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "I know the slap was a long thing coming..." Tamaki whimpered from his corner of woe "but what exactly did Tamaki-sempai do to you?" The girl whirled around to face him and started counting off her fingers. "Well he stared at me all damn day, he tried to blind me -and yes it is his fault cause he is boss so it falls on him- and on top of that he gets Thing One and Thing Two over there to pretty much kidnap me. And on top of all that I have to wear this dress that is as uncomfortable as a walk in 90 degree weather with a sweater on and its so damn itchy and hot!" The girl went and sat on one of the plush little couches to try to calm down. "And yea I can blame him for that cosidering who his dad is."

**(Jamie s POV)**

After I counted to ten twice, I deemed myself calm enough to address everyone in the room. "OK, Bookkeeper." When I addressed the boy with glasses, he just lifted an eyebrow in question. "Yes you. Whats your name? I know you're in my class but I never caught your name."  
" Well in that case, allow me to introduce everyone." On Bookkeeper's cue everyone lined up but Tamaki, who was in his little corner of woe. Then the introductions began.  
"Alright. These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-they are first years, are identical twins, and they are the devilish type. This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey-he is a third year and he is the loli-shota (an older boy who likes cute things). This is Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori-he is a third year as well, he is also Honey-sempai's cousin, he is the wild type. This is Haruhi Fujioka-he is a first year, he is a honorstudent here, and he is the natural type. I am Kyoya Ootori-I am a second year, I am the vice president of the club, I am the cool type. And last but not least, Tamaki Suoh-he is a second year, he is the president of the club, and he is the princely type."

After he had introduced everyone, I waved my hands in front of me and leaned to prop them on my knees as I spoke. "OK, cool. Everyone knows everyone. Just to clear things up: I am Jamie Woods-second year. That's it. Now can anyone tell me what HC stands for? I mean that's the only reason I came up here in the first place." The kid, Honey-sempai, looked at me with the biggest brown eyes in the world. "Is that all you came up here to do or see?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yea, that, and I wanted to see what instruments were up here. Considering its a music room." Honey-sempai teared up, "So you didn't come to eat cake with me?" _There's something off about this kid. "_You're cute, but not that cute. Besides you seem way more intelligent than you want others to think." I barely caught a smirk before it disappeared. "I like you Jay-chan." He scampered off to go eat cake I guess.

Then I had two pair of golden-brown eyes staring at me. "What are you looking at Thing One and Thing Two?" They looked at each.  
"We were wondering..." one started  
"...what your type is..." while the other completed the sentence. As the words left their mouths, Tamaki popped up out of no where, grabbing my hand. "Yes, princess, what is your type?" I yanked my hand away from him.  
"Before I answer any more of your questions, you have to answer mine."  
"Sounds reasonable enough." stated Kyoya as he pushing his glasses up to send a glare off them. _I wonder if he does that on purpose..._  
"What does HC stands for?"  
"Well, it stands for Host Club, of course."  
"OK...now that I know that. I'm going to head out." I started to stand and grab my stuff when I felt someone walked into the classroom. _Damn my curiosity..._  
I went to turn to see who it is, and smiled a huge and happy smile as I recognized Ponytail.

* * *

**me: Stay tuned to see...  
Jamie: What happens next on...  
Ana: The Spunky New Girl!**


	9. Who is Ponytail?

**me: Sorry that this chpter is so short. My mom was rushing me.  
Ponytail: What are you going to do with me?  
me: I haven't decided muhahahah DISCLAIMER!  
Ponytail: She does not own OHSHC, thank the sushi gods...**

* * *

"Host Club? Is that were you entertain quests for money?" I asked as I put air quotes around entertain.  
"Well, in a way you are correct." answered Kyoya as he wrote in this little black book. I nod, slightly out of confusion.  
"OK, whatever. So what is the whole type thing about?" I noticed Pretty Boy start to open his mouth until I pointed to him. "I ain't talking to you. Bookkeeper can answer my questions just fine." I rolled my eyes when he went back to poking his mushrooms. "It describes the personality of each member so that way the guests know who they want to entertain them. Also, would you stop calling me that." the last part was said as more of a demand than an actual question. _Looks like I struck a nerve. This could be fun._

I narrowed my eyes at the girl who had moved from a business stance to tucking her feet under her as she propped her elbow on the arm rest of the couch as she rested her head against her hand. She looked like a queen who knew how to rule. I barely saw the twitch of amusement on her lips. "So you want me to stop calling you Bookkeeper?" I nod as she gave me a pity look. "Would it make you feel better if I told you everyone else s nickname?" _This information could be interesting._  
"Actually it might. Please continue." I gesture her to do just that as she started pointing at everyone. "Very well. The twins are Thing One and Thing Two. Your boss is Pretty Boy, which is not a compliment where I'm from. We heard Tamaki groan, she rolled her eyes with a smirk as she continued. You re Bookkeeper. Honey is Munchkin. Haruhi is GoodyGoody. And to be honest I haven't come up with one for Mori, and I don't think I want to either. I met the Black Magic Club's president, so I nicknamed him ShadowMan. And finally I met a guy this morning and started calling him Ponytail." I started righting all this down in my black book, when I looked up at her as something she said caught my attention.  
"This guy, Ponytail, what did he look like?" as soon as I asked the question the club doors opened and before I turned around to see who it was Jamie jumped up and walked to the door with a huge smile on her face as she said "Ponytail! You came to save me!"

_I can't believe it. She nicknamed Ritsu Kasanoda, Ponytail._

* * *

**me:Sorry if I spelt his name wrong. And it would seem that someone has finally shocked the Great Kyoya!  
Kyoya: Not remotley possible.  
me:*rolls eyes* sure. Anyway! Until next time, I bid you all Ado! ^^**


	10. The Song

**me: Oh, man. Disclaimer. Someone do the blasted disclaimer.  
Mori: She doesn't own OHSHC.  
me: Oh, by the way there is song lyrics in this chapter, but the lyrics are a bit..graphic? I don't know. Proceed.**

* * *

_Can't seem to get that girl out of my head..._ I thought as I rubbed the back of my head as I topped the third floor stairs and turned left to head to the Host Club's room. I wanted to speak to Kyoya to see what he found out about the school's newest student. _He has to at least know her name._ I shook my head as I headed into the room to hear "Ponytail! You came to save me!" I looked to see the raven haired girl all but run to me and grab my shirt and look up at me with eyes donned with tears. I could feel the blush coming on. "Ponytail...Tamaki has been so rude to me all day." I saw the guy in question whip his head around from his corner of woe to gap at her as I glared at him.  
"How so? First he stared at me all day during class, then he had those twins kidnap me and bring me in here, then he had that creepy guy with the glasses interrogate me. I just wanna go home. Ana is going to kill me if I'm late!" Just as she finished her rant, someone started screaming about having wings ripped from their spine. Everyone just looked at the girl as she started for her school bag. She managed to find the source.  
"Hello?" I started watching her like a hawk as she talked on her cell phone. She leaned against a wall as she answered a question.  
"I'm still at school. I got lost." I watched her run her hand through her already unruly hair.  
"It is possible. This school is too damn big." She tilted her head back against the wall.  
"It looks like a freaking university that's pink with a clock tower. No I will not take pictures. You can come look yourself." She sighed. "I'm coming. Please have that pole pulled out your ass before I get home." _Watching her is so interesting._

I hung up my cell phone as Munchkin walked up to me and started pulling my skirt. "What was that noise coming from your phone?" I just stared at him. "My ringtone? It was the song *****Special Pets by Otep." He cocked his head to the side. "I have never heard of it." _Doesn't surprise me. "_Tell Bookkeeper to look it up on Youtube. Well, gotta go. Bye Ponytail! Oh, Mori, you have challenged me so I will be back tomorrow after your club activities, ok?" I saw him nod as I walked out the room. _Ana is going to be so mad when I get back...Not looking forward to that._

I turned my head from the door to look at Kyoya. I walked up to him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes as I asked, "Can we hear the song Kyoya?" he pushed up his glasses to send a glare off of them. "Gather 'round." everyone, even Ritsu and Tamaki, gathered around Kyoya and his laptop to see this. He had it already pulled up and pushed play.

When you scream it sounds like a lullaby  
When you beg I get all gooey inside  
Tonight I take your eyes, mind, and tongue  
To spread the word, and watch your kingdom come

Another night with you  
Another wound  
You keep me  
In stitches  
You tear me  
To pieces

I need new voices in my head  
To speak my secret evils with  
I need new lovers in my bed  
To be my friends and special pets

I need your scent all over me  
I need to taste your blasphemy  
I need to know with certainty  
The nectar was worth the squeeze

It's just the way that we're diseased  
It's the plague that stains us  
It's the sweetest disease  
It's so contagious [x2]

******Once upon a time  
I ripped the wings from my spine  
But when I hide inside your eyes  
I still pretend that I can fly

Tell me every secret  
So you can fall in love  
And then fall to pieces

I need new voices in my head  
A new disguise for me to hide  
I need new lovers in my bed  
To feed my secret appetites

I need your scent all over me  
I need to taste this tragedy  
I need to know with certainty  
That the nectar was worth the squeeze

It's just the way that we're diseased  
It's the plague that stains us  
It's the sweetest disease  
It's so contagious [x2]

It's just a game we play in the dark

When you scream it sounds like a lullaby  
When you beg I get all gooey inside  
Tonight I take your eyes and tongue  
To spread the word, and watch you come

To keep me  
In stitches  
You tear me  
To pieces

It's just the way that we're diseased  
It's the plague that stains us  
It's the sweetest disease  
It's so contagious [x2]

If someone had walked in they would've saw a group of boys around a computer with their jaws dropped. Even the expressionless Mori-sempai and the cold Kyoya.

* * *

**me: Sorry about that. Ok now for * I am just saying that you should listen to it. For ** that is the part that is Jamie's ringtone. You can't fully experience this song by just reading the lyrics You have to hear the song. I love Otep.  
Honey: What did Mori do that challenged Jamie?  
Mori: Yea.  
me: You'll just have to see, just like mt readers, in the next chapter. Until then, Peace and Sushi Gods and all that! XD **


	11. Neko-chan

**me: Yay me for updating so much! Welcome all to Chapter 11! To be honest I didn't think I would make it this far *sweat drop*. I would like to take this time to thank all my readers for all the awesome comments and reviews. It helps a lot *sniffle*  
Ana: Go cry in the corner. I should be mad at you for not putting me in the chapter.  
me: I'm sorry! You're going to be in the next one, I promise!  
Ana: Huh-uh. She doesn't own OHSHC. Please try to endure this chapter, even if it doesn't have me in it.**

* * *

**(Next Day After School)**

I heard the squealing of the Host Club's guests as soon as I hit the landing of the third floor. _Oh hell no. I ain't going in there._ I took a left and headed to the Black Magic Club and knocked on the door. ShadowMan peeked around the door. "Hey. You mind if I chill with you for a bit?" He just looked at me for a minute, with what I could see, a shocked look on his face. "Of course." He opens the door wide enough for me to squeeze through then quickly shuts the door and we were submerged in darkness, with a handful of candles for light.

I watched her look around her surroundings, to be honest I thought she would run out screaming, but she surprised me by nodding and mumbling about how awesome the room is. I watch her as she walks to one of the black couches located around the room and curls her legs under her and crosses her arms on the armrest and lays her head on them and stares at me with those big green eyes. _Her eyes are so eerie in this light. I like it.  
"_So what's your name? I feel bad for calling you ShadowMan so much."  
"I like your nickname for me. It suits me."  
"That may be, but I would still like to know your name."  
"Umehito Nekozawa. But people know me by my last name." I watch the slow grin spread across her face.  
"I like it. Can I call you Neko-chan?" I stared at her as I walked to the chair across from her. I couldn't help it. I felt like a commoner being summoned by the queen. _If only she was wearing black, then she would look like a queen of darkness._ I nod to give her permission to call me that, too be honest she could've been asking to call me Baka-chan and I would've said yes.  
"Cool. My name is Jamie Woods, just in case if you were wondering. But you can call me Jay."  
"That sounds like an American name." I observed as she ran her hand through her hair that almost blended into the dark.  
"It is. I'm from New York. So, I want a cloak like yours. Where can I get one?" I felt my jaw drop. She frowned at me. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head hard enough to make me kind of dizzy as I answered.  
"No, of course not. I'm just still a little surprised that you stopped by my club." she slightly cocked her head in confusion.  
"I did tell you that I was going to stop by, right?"  
"You did. It's just that I didn't think you would. A lot of people are scared of me and my club." Her already eerie green eyes narrowed with irritation, which made seem like they were glowing. **(Don't worry her eyes don t really glow, it's just the effect of the candles in the club room.) **  
"I don't tell someone that I'm going to do something and not do it. It's rude. Besides I don't see why people would be scared of you or your club. I think its pretty cool."  
"I didn't mean to offend you. People are scared because I wear a cloak and stay in the shadows, and my club's name just scares the other students." I could feel the sadness slowly show in my face.  
"You didn't. You wear the cloak for a good reason right?" She seemed to wait for me to give her some sort of answer so I nod. "Well, then don t worry about what people think of you wearing a cloak, I think its cool. Well, it sounds like the Host Club is done for the day, so I m going to head out." I watched her get up and head for the door. She stopped as she slightly opened the door. She looked down at the floor, in what looked like thought, before she looked over her shoulder, "I may not have known you long, but I think you're a sweetheart, so I say this as a friend: People are scared of what they don't understand. So, if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm in class 2-A, come find me. See you around." I watch her as she leaves, as I feel a blush creep on my face.

I lean against the wall by the host club's room and wait for the very-scary fangirls to clear out. It took the girls a good five minutes to clear the floor. I know what I looked like to the club members as I walked in: Legs apart with one hand on my hip and the other pointed at Mori. "I have come to formally accept your challenge!" I shouted to the room. They were all giving me a look of major curiosity, including Mori. When GoodyGoody put down his tray and walked to me. "What did Mori-sempai do exactly to make you feel challenged?" by the time he was done with his question, the club was standing in front of me. "That's what we want to know." said Thing One and Thing Two in unison. "He hasn't spoken or smiled! And that is a blow to my pride since I can make almost anyone smile or speak." I stated in a matter of fact tone and I shrugged. "But Mori is the silent type so he usually doesn't". said Munchkin. I patted his head absentmindedly. "That is exactly why I felt challenged. So Mori, I have a joke for you." I said as I used my finger for a come here motion.

I was shocked for a moment. _That's all?_ She was motioning me to go to her. So I decided to humor her. I stopped right in front of her. She shook her head, "No. I want to whisper is in your ear." I lifted my eyebrow at her in a question. She sighed, "I'm not going to bite, besides I don't want the others to hear the joke." She said with a twinkle in he eye. I will admit that I was too curious to refuse, so I bent down to her level were my ear was within whispering reach.

I grinned as he lowered himself down to my level. I cupped my hands around his ear as I whispered, "Why did the tomato blush?" I waited for his shrug before I answered. "Because it saw the salad dressing." I leaned back to look at his reaction. He stared at me with a puzzled expression. I knew I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

I busted out laughing as I got the joke. "Yes! I win!" she said as she threw her hands into the air as she started for the door and complaints about wanting to know the joke, even from Kyoya rang around the room. I had stopped laughing now as Honey climbed onto my shoulders with a pout. She pointed at me, "Don't tell anyone the joke, except for the Munchkin of course." She was about to walk out the door when I stopped her. "Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked, I really wanted to know. She could be fun to have around. She shrugged as she walked out the door with a huge grin.

**(Mori s POV)**

Jamie left about 20 minutes ago. I had already told Honey the joke. He laughed for a good five minutes. It was amusing to watch, I will admit. He was now eating cake while Tamaki and the twins were all but begging him to tell the joke. My thoughts went back to the pretty girl with a boy's name. **(I know that her name is not just for boys but I wanted Mori to think it was XD)**

She gave off happy vibes and she seemed to be happy but I think I was the only one to catch the shadows and sadness that was in her eyes...

* * *

**me: Thank you for reading!  
Jamie: Man, your making me sound so lame. Besides where in the world did you get that joke?  
me: You're not lame! I have had no complaint about you yet. You have to remember that I am making this up as I go.  
Jamie: You are?  
me: *sheepish grin* yea, I haven't planned a chapter since Chapter 4. Oh, I got the joke from a Laffy Taffy wrapper...  
Jamie: Really? Come on now!  
me: So stayed tuned for the next chapter of The Spunky New Girl! Happy Holidays!**


	12. Collin's Decision

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my gift to you! I hope you all had a fun a safe holiday.  
Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

I was sitting on the my wine colored chair, reading one of the many college brochures I got yesterday, when Jamie came bursting in. When I lifted up my head to scowl at her for making so much noise, I noticed something was off.  
"Hey, are you ok?" I was about to push off the couch when next thing I know is my face is covered in yellow skirt. She had jumped onto my lap and started crying. She had managed to move the stupid skirt to rest her forehead onto my shoulder. _What the hell? She rarely crys..._ I started stroking her hair, hoping to comfort her.  
"Tell me whats wrong?"  
"They remind me of everyone." She was always able to speak coherently when crying.  
"Who reminds you of who?"  
"Some of that damn club's members' remind me of our gang and how we were before _**that**_ happened." I tried not to let her feel the tension that engulved my body at the mention of the incident. _Comfort her. She needs it. _I scolded myself.  
"So you're homesick. Why don't you just make some new memories with those damn club members? Maybe it'll ease some of the lonliness." She lifted her tear stained face to look up at me. I saw a small smile form on her lips as she thought my suggestion through.  
"Wow, why in the world didn't I think of that?" I chuckled, I couldn't help it. When she gets over come by emotions, its like her brain shuts off and she does things she normally wouldn't. I shook my head as I helped her get off of me. "Go get washed up and get some decent cloths on and we'll call Mine and all three of us will have a girls' night." I winked at her as she smiled the biggest smile as she looked at me "Sushi?" I nod. "Sushi."

**(3rd Person POV)**

A black haired boy with eyes just as dark stormed into a room that held a boy and a girl with the same electric blue eyes. The twins looked at each other with a knowing look _Oh, crap. Something's up._  
"What's up, Collin?" said the boy with mustard yellow hair. The dangerous looking young man whirled on the boy.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you're usually so calm and composed..." said the girl with black hair and blue tips.  
"She's right. Are you that worried about Jay and Ana?" The twins watched as their friend roughly shoved his hand through his hair, making it unruly. He relunctantly nodded.  
"I'm not that worried about Ana, we all know that she can take care of herself and Jay, when they are together, but Ana isn't with Jay all the time since Jay is in school. Ana isn't."  
"Look, Collin. Why don't you just transfer to Jay's school? Talk to Miss Amanda and tell her what you think. She might agree." _I swear Grace and Andrew are smarter together than seperated... _ The dark haired boy reached in his pocket to get his cell phone as he walked out of the room.  
Grace just rolled her eyes and went back to her reading while her brother spoke what they were both thinking. "He has a right to be worried about Jay, he has know her longer than all of us, including Ana."

Collin listened to the sound of the other line ringing as he drummed his fingers against the table he was sitting at.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Miss Amanda, it's Collin."_  
"Hey."  
_"Sorry to call you on your honeymoon. But I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"_  
"You know you don't have to ask that sweetie. What' up?"  
_"I hate asking you this, but I feel like I have too."_  
"What's wrong Collin?"  
_"I'm worried about Jamie. I would like to transfer to her school and keep a personal eye on her."_  
"You don't trust Analise to watch her?"  
_"It's not that, its just that Ana isn't with Jamie during school hours, and we know that Jamie can get into so much trouble without even trying."_  
_There was a long pause as Miss Amanda could just see her daughter getting into trouble.  
_"You could be right. Ask your dad and I'll wire some money to you so you can get over there ASAP. Don't worry about the school admission, I'll talk to Sion."  
_"Thanks Miss Amanda."_  
"No prob honey. Bye."  
_The boy hung up his phone and headed to his house to talk to his dad and to pack.

* * *

**SO thanks for reading. Please review! Until next time, Ado!**


	13. Author's Note (Not Actual Chapter)

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been having this idea for this other story and it is blocking any inspiration for The Spunky New Girl. So I am going to work on the new story for a while. So please be patient. I'll try to update this story within in the week.


End file.
